This invention relates to a laser for a thermally integrated laser rangefinder and more particularly to a non-arching laser.
In the past a typical rangefinding system included a coherent radiation source, such as, for example, a Nd:YAG Laser, which produces a pulse of energy which is transmitted to the target, reflected, and then received at the point of transmission. The total travel time is the measure of range to the target. The rangefinder is typically pointed at the target using information from a thermal imaging sensor, such as a FLIR.
Prior art lasers having total reflector mirrors rigidly connected to the laser housing have no means for correcting alignment thereof with the out-coupling mirror for lasing, and preionizers which use cathode pins gapped from anodes have suffered from two problems. The first is that a bright arc discharge rather than a uniform or diffuse (corona) is produced; such arcs disassociate the gas causing laser inefficiency and failure. The second problem is that the cathode pins are eaten away by the arcing process and reduce substantially the lifetime of the laser.